My Little Pony Friendship Is Omni
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Full summary inside! Please review and enjoy! Rated T for language, blood and gore!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: During the Time War started by Eon and Vilgax, some of the Bens didn't survive. In order to preserve the memory of these warriors, Paradox takes their Omnitrixes and gives them to six new warriors that would become their successors. Now with the threat of beings like Draconequi and Changelings, will friendship help these new Omnitrix Wielders succeed where their predecessors failed? Read on and find out!**_

 _ **Anthro Ponies!**_

 _ **No pairings!**_

 _ **Possible Scootadopt!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Singing_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: How it All Began!**_

* * *

Paradox couldn't believe his eyes. In a last ditch attempt to protect Gwen 10, the bad Bens and Albedo used themselves as a human shield against the Chronosapien Time Bomb! But despite their valiant effort to protect Gwen, they didn't last long. Already, their bodies were beginning to fade as the corrosive energy of the Chronosapien Time Bomb are away at their bodies.

But before they could fade away completely, each one of them did something astonishing. The bad Bens removed their Omnitrixes while Albedo removed his Ultimatrix, and they threw the devices to Professor Paradox! The old Time Walker managed to catch the devices, and each of the good Bens looked at the bad ones and Albedo in shocked surprise.

 **"They ain't gonna be no use to us anymore! Find someone who can use them for the better!"** Mad Ben yelled as he started to fade. **"Give mine to someone who is honest..."**

 **"Someone with undying loyalty..."** Bad Ben added.

 **"Someone who is kind to others..."** Albedo groaned.

 **"Who make others laugh..."** Benzarro grunted.

 **"And someone who has unbridled generosity..."** Nega Ben finished.

With their final words spoken, the evil Bens faded from existence. Their souls traveled onto the afterlife as the energy from the time bomb now began to affect even Gwen 10!

 **"Gwen, run!"**

 **"Get outta there!"**

 **"Get the lead out, dweeb!"**

These were the calls of Ben Prime, Ben 23, No Watch Ben, and Ben 10,000 respectively. But Gwen just stood there, unable to comprehend the fact that the evil versions of her doofus cousin had just sacrificed themselves to save her. Looking down at her own Omnitrix, Gwen knew that there was something else that she could do.

She removed her own Omnitrix, and with the last of her strength threw it to Professor Paradox. Once again he managed to catch it, but he and the good Bens were shocked by what Gwen was doing.

 **"I know that the others will need someone to lead them in times of danger! Give mine to the one who will unite them in everlasting friendship!"** Gwen yelled.

Gwen turned to the advancing explosion of the Chronosapien Time Bomb, and closed her eyes. Purple energy began to expand from her form as she released a battle cry. Her Anodite powers began to expand rapidly, and caused a powerful explosion of pure energy. When it cleared, it revealed that Gwen had stopped the Time Bomb, but at a terrible price.

"She's gone... She's really gone...!" Ben Prime said, collapsing to his knees.

Ben 10,000, No Watch Ben, and Ben 23 took the time they needed to mourn the loss of their sister in arms. Paradox looked at the Omnitrixes, and encased them in a ball of time energy. He then sent them to a new world where they attached to six different children. The Power Watch attached to an orange skinned farm girl, Bad Ben's Omnitrix attached to a cyan skinned athletic child, Albedo's Ultimatrix attached to a butter skinned shy girl, Benzarro's Omnitrix attached to a pink skinned child who lived on a rock farm, Nega Ben's Omnitrix attached to an ivory skinned child, and Gwen 10's Omnitrix attached to a lavender skinned little girl.

These six children would later on in life learn how to use their new matrixes, and would also become their world's greatest protectors!

* * *

 _ **And there we go! I hope to get lots of great reviews for this story! And if you think I should make any slight changes to the Cutie Marks of the Mane Six, let me know what you think they should be! Enjoy and review! Flamers will be turned into cupcakes by Pinkamena!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I can see that this story definitely needs some work. However, I am fully prepared to bring you all even greater surprises in this chapter! Some of you suggested that Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark have the Dial of her Omnitrix replacing the cloud part of her mark. Well, I think you guys will be pleasantly surprised by what you see. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Singing_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Introduction of a Teacher and her Student!**_

* * *

Six years after the incident with the Time War, we find ourselves in the magical world of Equestria. More accurately, the capital city known as Canterlot. It is a kingdom that is home to many people of noble descent, who are also humanoid versions of the ponies that once roamed that land. It is also the home of Equestria's ruler known as Princess Celestia.

Celestia is a kind and benevolent ruler of her kingdom, and is the very being who raises and lowers the sun and moon each day and night. She is a fairly tall woman with flawless features that would make any man stare at her. She had long flowing hair that was a combination of cyan, fuchsia, pink, and seafoam green, alabaster white skin with a horn and wings of the same color, and stunning magenta eyes. On her shoulder was a stylized sun mark. She was wearing her most casual clothing which consisted of a lavender shirt, a pair of khaki shorts, and a pair of brown hiking boots.

Now you may be wondering why the princess of an entire nation was wearing clothing that more or less was for a camping trip. Well, that's because the Alicorn Princess of the Day was indeed going on a camping trip with her apprentice.

Her apprentice was a little girl with lavender colored skin and a horn on her forehead, royal purple eyes, and long, indigo colored hair with a dark purple and magenta stripe in it. On her shoulder was a mark that had a pink hourglass mark in the background with a six pointed inverted star surrounded by smaller white stars of the same design in front of the hourglass. She was wearing a white T-shirt, blue shorts, and a smaller pair of hiking boots. She seemed to have a very shy demeanor, and was holding a stuffed doll that she called Smarty Pants tightly.

"Do I really have to do this, princess?" asked a little girl.

"Trust me on this one, Twilight. This trip will do us both a lot of good!" Celestia said with a smile. "Besides, you might actually be able to make some friends on this little camp out."

Twilight didn't want to argue with the princess, so she just nodded and put on her bag. The young magic user wasn't exactly the best at social mannerisms, so things like making friends were a challenge for her. Celestia planned to fix that this weekend through the use of a camping trip!

The princess of the sun already had the events of this trip planned out. They would do things like tell ghost stories, makes s'mores, sleep in tents, and just plain enjoy nature! But little did Celestia know that there would be a far greater future ahead for her student along with five others.

* * *

 _ **I'm afraid that this is all I can offer for this chapter, but tune in next time when I actually introduce the other Matrix Wielders! Until next time, REVIEW! NO FLAMES ALLOWED! Next to be updated is Hiccup: The Dragon Prince of Equestria, and then Ben Tennyson's Five Nights at Frannie's.**_


End file.
